


A Troll, a Scheme and a Cliff by Charlotte Tahn

by Tragedie_Sinclair



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls), Gen, Inspired by Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragedie_Sinclair/pseuds/Tragedie_Sinclair
Summary: This was one of the most interesting random character spawning events I have witnessed in my years of playing The Elder Scrolls (IV and V). I'll let Charlotte do the talking, but I think I should get some kudos for my character's name. I wanted to try some mods so I started a new game since this happened, and I completely forgot I named her that. I LOL-ed pretty hard. "I'm so witty and clever!" I says to myself.If you've ever played Skyrim and have come across a fugitive and his victim, you'll appreciate this story.





	A Troll, a Scheme and a Cliff by Charlotte Tahn

# A Troll, a Scheme and a Cliff by Charlotte Tahn

 

                It happened on the second of Sun’s Dusk at 2:20 pm. Charlotte Tahn was making her way through the frozen wastelands of northern Winterhold hold to Ysgramor’s tomb. The way was fraught with frost trolls, and she had already battled three of them as she neared the final cliff standing between her and her destination.

                A shout came from behind her, and she spun around to see a fugitive running towards her. This was not an uncommon occurrence, as the thieves were always busy in Skyrim. They had their own guild, for Mara’s sake! It was strange, however, to see anyone this far out in the middle of nowhere. As he asked her to hold onto something for him, she tried to speak up, but the elf would not listen. She did not have a chance to warn him about the troll claw racing towards the base of his skull. The fugitive fell down dead with one blow before he could finish explaining himself. She was so taken aback, she barely noticed the Orcish Armor of Eminent Conjuring he passed along to her. 

                With her short sword and seeker’s knife, she defeated the troll with a power attack, and went to work harvesting the fat. About two hours passed by before a distressed young man ran up to her. He was desperately searching for the fugitive, and asked her if she had seen him. She gestured sarcastically to the dead body lying on the ground between them.

                Charlotte was not interested in heavy armor, and gladly returned to cuirass to its rightful owner. The young man jumped for joy, then immediately swore to hunt down the fugitive and take his life in revenge. She tried to tell him not to worry about it, but no one was in the mood to listen to the Dragonborn that day. In less than two steps he happened upon the body, and knelt down to investigate.  The idiot not to recognize that the man lying dead on the ground before him was the thief he swore vengeance upon! Saddened by the sight of him, he vowed to find whoever killed him and bring them to justice. Charlotte slapped her face into the palm of her hand. She did not have time to deal with this nonsense any further, so she continued north.

                The cliff before her was blanketed in snow, as was the ground below, and the ice covered water just beyond the cliff. Indeed, Winterhold was often a deceivingly dangerous white void. The bright grey sky almost obscured the edge of the cliff completely, but Charlotte was accustomed to traveling these parts. With a thunderous shout, she became ethereal and took a shortcut straight down to the bottom. No running around for miles looking for an easier way down for Charlotte. She loved the perks of being chosen by the Gods!

                Two wolves waited for her at the bottom, and she took care of them in the same fashion as the troll. As she impaled the second wolf, it let out a cry with the voice of a man. A long, agonized “aaaaaaagh!” She was confused, and looked at the body of the wolf for a second, half expecting it would come back to life and start singing Ragnar the Red. It did not, so she turned around out of sheer bewilderment and discovered the source of the sound.

                The young man with the cuirass had followed her off the cliff, however he had no ability (magical, divine or otherwise) to break his own fall, and he smashed dead onto the rocks below. Before she could react, his corpse hit an ice slick and slid down the slope, bouncing over three ice-covered rocks like a drunkard on a runaway toboggan before coming to a lazy halt on the stony shore.

                For a moment, Charlotte was stunned and saddened by the innocent man’s death. Then she started laughing. What an intense series of events, and in a region where she did not expect to see a human around for miles! Even in the frozen, uninhabitable wastelands of the north, she was unable to find true solitude. Bumbling fugitives, desperate trolls, imbecilic nobles, wolves that cry out like slain men and dead bodies that bounce. What a time to be in Skyrim. She reclaimed the cuirass and took the gold off the man’s corpse and left the bodies to be covered in snow.


End file.
